


Выпивка-1 (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [12]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "12) Выпивка: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе пьют. - Иллирия"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выпивка-1 (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Выпивка-1  
> Размер: 111 слов  
> Фандом: Angel  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Иллирия, Фред Беркл  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Lina285 на заявку "12) Выпивка: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе пьют. - Иллирия"

Где-то там, в том мире, которого нет, они встречаются. Садятся за столик кафе – в том мире есть кафе, в мирах, которые не существуют, должно быть маленькое, уютное кафе – и делают заказ.  
Иллирия называет что-то непроизносимое, ингредиентов чего Фред не хочет знать.  
– А мне чай, – поспешно говорит Фред.  
Иллирия поднимает бровь.  
– Кофе? Мммм, с бренди?  
Иллирия потягивает из трубочки что-то шипящее и меняющее цвет, пока Фред откашливается от кофе.  
– Крепкий.  
– Можем обменяться, – предлагает Иллирия.  
– Нет, мне вполне нравится, да. Ага.  
Бокал Иллирии не пустеет весь вечер. Если в этом мире есть вечер. Фред не знает законов этой вселенной. Она просто пьет кофе с бренди, слегка морщась, и не задумывается ни о чем.


End file.
